Romance Politics on the Dance Floor
by Chelle Isyrian
Summary: Another little one-shot, set in the same verse, and just after Umbrellas and Raining Tea. The group goes to another of Monk's gigs, and they learn of another skill of Naru's. NaruxMai and a little NaruxMasako


**Here's another one-shot I wrote while bored. Like the summary says, set in the same verse as Umbrellas and Raining Tea. Characters might be a bit OOC, but hey, you can't be perfect right?**

**Again, I don't own Ghost Hunt. Sadly**

**Enjoy! R&R please :3**

* * *

Lights flashed and the infecting beat of music pulsed around Mai, vibrating through her body. She looked around, seeing glistening bodies moving in time with the song blaring in the club.

"When does Monk-san get on?" A voice beside her asked. She turned to the person sitting next to her, a bright-eyed Yasuhara. She checked her watch, sipping more of her drink.

"Five minutes, so after these guys I guess." She replied, shrugging and turned back to watching the crowd. Her SPR family and herself were sitting at a table in a crowded club, waiting for their friend, Monk-san's band to take the stage. The band playing now was really good, in Mai's opinion, playing music that was edgy and upbeat. Mai suddenly jumped up, unable to sit still any longer with all the raw energy surrounding her. She turned to face the group, lingering on Naru before quickly eyeing Yasuhara.

"Yasu, dance with me?" she asked. Yasu jumped up and nodded enthusiastically, finishing his drink before Mai took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. The rest of the group (including Lin and a sullen Naru) watched Mai and Yasu leave, all surreptitiously glancing at Naru to see his reaction, before returning to their own conversations. Only one pair of eyes stayed trained on the young teenagers dancing, or rather, on his assistant dancing. Naru watched as Yasuhara put his hands on Mai's waist, pulling her closer to him as they danced. His eyes narrowed and his grip on his glass tightened unconsciously.

Masako watched Naru, seeing his almost invisible reaction to Mai and Yasu. She turned to glare at the aforementioned girl, jealousy rising in her. She was interrupted from glaring at Mai as she heard Ayako mumble finally, and saw Monk's band take the stage. As the music started again, this time being vaguely familiar, she noticed that Mai and Yasu were still dancing and Naru was still watching, a deceptively impassive look on his face. She gritted her teeth and stood up, plastering an inviting smile on her face and looked down at Naru.

"Dance with me Kazuya?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. Naru barely glanced up at Masako before returning his intense gave to Mai, ignoring Masako's question completely. Masako scowled, and leaned forward to whisper into Naru's ear.

Lin watched from the corner of his eye as Naru stiffened at Masako's proximity, then annoyance flickered briefly across his face at whatever the medium had said. He abruptly stood and stalked onto the dance floor, and grinning Masako following him. Lin grimaced as he saw the direction Masako pulled Naru in, sitting closer to the edge of his seat in case intervention was needed.

Masako pulled Naru as close to Mai and Yasuhara as she possibly could without being right next to them, and started dancing, twisting seductively around Naru. Naru glanced at Mai, seeing her full attention on Yasuhara, and returned his attention to the medium currently swivelling her body close, if not directly in contact, with his own in a snake like dance.

Ayako watched Naru and Masako walk onto the dance floor, giggling at Naru's indifference to Masako virtually _grinding_ on his. Her laughter soon turned to choking as she watched Naru burst into action, dancing with such style and grace she, for a fleeting second, actually believed he had been possessed. She immediately turned to John, who had engaged Lin in some conversation, and poked him hard in the arm.

"Ow!" he yelped, turning to glare at Ayako; she shut him up by motioning to Naru. John's jaw dropped as he watched his boss. "Naru can… DANCE?" he gasped, staring unbelievingly at the sight before him. He turned on Lin, who only shrugged and continued watching his young charge. Ayako got an idea, and a devious smile lit her face as she turned to John and quietly explained her plan to him. Lin watched John stand up and give Ayako and exaggerated bow, offering her his hand.

"Would you, Ayako-chan, care to dance?" he asked formally, putting on a posh voice. Ayako regarded him solemnly and stood, bowing to him.

"It would be my honour." She said, taking his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, barely a meter away from Naru and Masako. Lin rolled his eyes as he watched them go, and settled into his chair, preparing himself for a very amusing night.

Mai noticed out of the corner of her eye as Masako and Naru approached, but quickly diverted her full attention back to Yasu, who was currently holding her waist and grinning mischievously at her. She winked back at him playfully, and slowly turned, moving in time with the music, so her back was to him and felt his hands move to wrap around her waist.

Masako grinned triumphantly when Naru responded to her dancing, putting her hands on his shoulders and rubbing his body against his. She ignored the slight tensing of his body in favour of winding her hand around his chest and down to the small of his back. Naru glared at her and continued dancing, subtly moving her hand away from him on the pretence that he used it to spin her around as the song changed.

John and Ayako moved closer to Naru and Masako, watching Naru glare at Masako when she moved closer and put her hand on his back. Ayako looked knowingly at John as Masako was spun around. John quickly stepped in and caught the still spinning Masako. Masako looked surprised to find John suddenly spinning her, still dancing, away from Naru. She tried to turn again, and get back to Naru, but found him now completely occupied with Ayako. She glared at John before going back to sit with Lin. John watched her go, then shrugged and started dancing on his own, though he was soon accompanied by a purple haired girl, who seemed to like the way he moved.

Naru watched John grab Masako, spinning her away from him, and almost sighed with relief. He was about to return to his seat when Ayako appeared in his vision and grabbed his hands, putting them on her waist. Naru raised his eyebrow and Ayako just grinned.

"Come on Naru, show me what you got." She teased. Naru thought for a moment, then started dancing again, noting with satisfaction as Masako stormed back to her seat. His eyes met Lin's briefly, and saw the Chinese man just smirk at him. Naru looked back at Ayako, and then his eyes slid past her to settle on Mai, who was dancing even closer to Yasu then when he'd last checked. Ayako noticed him look at Mai and smiled, slowing bringing them closer to the other pair as they danced. With Naru's attention on Mai, he barely noticed that he and Ayako were now dancing right next to them, until he was suddenly shoved onto his unsuspecting assistant. She looked up at him, startled, before smiled and turned back to Yasu. Only he wasn't there, he was dancing with Ayako now, as she told him something. He looked back at Mai and Naru, a surprised look on his face as he studied them. A grin broke out on his face and he winked at Mai, nodding towards Naru.

Naru looked down at Mai, tempted to ask her to dance, but decided he'd had enough. He turned on his heel and left the club, grabbing his coat off his seat on his way. He ignored the still smirking Lin as he walked past.

Mai stood in the middle of the dance floor, looking confused as she watched Naru leave. She turned back to see Ayako and Yasu had also stopped dancing, and were looking at the exit in frustration. Mai watched them share a knowing glance, and decided she'd had enough dancing too, returning to her seat. She ordered another drink and sat back, enjoying the music.


End file.
